the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant
"Beware monster hunters, for most have forsaken their organic foundations for more...useful attributes." Mutants '''or '''Inhumans are people in the WOTA universe who - either through magical or surgical methods and inheritance - have altered their genetic structure for their own personal benefit. A majority of Mutants are monster hunters, and almost all are from Britannia (while foreign Mutants do exist). Mutants who are not monster hunters mainly reside in Free Mans Land, where they live in peace and hope to never be found by inquisitors, as inquisitors actively murder Mutants. Biology Not all mutants are necessarily the same, as there are hundreds of ways a mutation might be given or developed. What mutants do have in common is that they all gain an advantage, disadvantage, or both. As to what the mutation might be is entirely dependent on what is inherited or given. Despite the term "Inhumans" being used to describe Mutants, they are still human, albeit heavily altered. History wip Surgical Process One of two ways to become a mutant and inherit another creatures genes. The surgical process is carried out by black market doctors referred to as Gene-Surgeons. As the practice of altering human genes is deemed illegal in most countries, most reside in Free Man's Land. Before surgery begins, three things must already be defined. # Desired Trait - What you hope to gain from the mutation must be defined and made clear. Monster hunters will usually mutate themselves to have better eyesight or greater strength. # Potency - How strong the Mutation will be is dependent on how much of the desired gene is implanted. If the gene proves too much for the patient to handle, they will die. # Sterilization '- Whether or not you wish to be made sterile. If an individual is sterilized, the effects given by the mutation will be much stronger than if the person chose not to. Those who choose not to be sterilized can pass their mutation onto their children. The necessary items must also be in possession, which include: * '''Anesthetic '- Gene-altering surgery requires an anesthetic so that the patient's muscles become relaxed and the risks of panic, paranoia, and pain are decreased. Relaxed muscles allow for a much calmer reaction to a Gene. * '''Disinfectant - Early gene related surgeries resulted in deaths at random for unexplained reasons until it was discovered that transferring genes without a disinfectant resulted in the unwanted transfer of dangerous antibodies which would destroy human organics. As such, one is required, and a very strong one is recommended, but are hard and expensive to come by. Alchemists will generally provide one. * Surgical Tools '''- Can't get started without the proper tools right? It's required you have something sharp enough to make precise incisions, a pair of tongs, a sewing needle and thread, a metal rod, and a container. * '''Lots and lots of Water - The process is so demanding that hydration rapidly deteriorates so, as a result, the patient must be provided with a substantial amount of drinking water. The Process # Patient MUST be restrained and have an empty stomach. # Anesthetic is applied to patient. Patient must be confirmed to be fully relaxed and at ease, almost unaware of what is about to happen. # Surgery begins with a 5 inch incision in area where defined trait is applicable (ocular and mental mutations are only applicable via the second method). Cut must be deep. Patient will generally begin to bleed profusely. # Disinfectant is applied thoroughly into incision area and around it. # Container containing gene, generally a small flask with liquefied contents of the organ related to the trait desired along with a plethora of alchemy-related adjustments, is poured quickly into the incision fast enough to get it in there quickly but not enough for it to splash out. It is essential all contents are in the incision. If the patient wishes to have stronger effects, they can ask for a larger Gene dosage, but will lose their fertility. # The patient, if the anesthetic is weaker than what is recommended, WILL go berserk. They WILL attempt to fight and/or coerce you into releasing them. Depending on the gene, strong anesthetics will not prevent this. It is said by many alchemists and doctors that this is due to the effects of the antibodies in the genes. This is all they really know about it, and theories explaining why the antibodies cause this have varied. # The wound must be closed, even if the patient has gone temporarily berserk. If not they will bleed out. As the cut is deep, the tongs must be used to bring the split portions together. Stitching keeps the portions together and allows the body to heal it itself. Potions can be used to rush healing. A metal rod can be heated and applied to the sealed wound to melt the skin and fully close the wound. # As the human body begins integrating the genes, it becomes heavily dehydrated. Assuming the patient is still going berserk, they must be forced to drink water or they will die. # A minimum six hours will pass before the patient will calm down, and another will pass for the body to become accustomed to the effects. Two weeks will pass before the effects will fully set in. # Congratulations. You're a mutant. The Alchemist Method The second way someone may become a mutant. Doctors are not the only ones that provide the service of enhancing someone. Unlicensed and amateur alchemists have been known to practice genetic transfers, but most are unsuccessful. There are a handful of licensed alchemists who deal in this illegal practice, especially in very relaxed or criminally active towns. How It Works and Differences From Surgery As is the standard of alchemist products, this method comes in the form of a drinkable potion. Unfortunately, the rage inducing effects for the first six hours are still there so most alchemists will see to it that their customer is restrained before having them consume the potion. This method allows for mental and ocular enhancements, which surgery does not permit. However, the effects are much more painful and take twice as long to set in. Not to mention that this method automatically sterilizes a person, which will also be a painful experience. The Universities' Dilemma The University of Britannia has had an active debate over the years on the legality of potions that temporarily give you abilities like a creature (i.e night vision, adrenaline boost) due to how they correlate with potions that give you those same abilities permanently. Currently, potions that give you temporary enhancements are not illegal and are essential in any monster hunter's or bounty hunter's load out when on the hunt. However, the University has made sure to put some restrictions on these potions, adding onto their already high price. These restrictions include bans against some types of enhancement potions and their dosage. wip